


Come In, Your Time Is Up

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: A Bag Of Bash For Passion [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fanfiction Comedy (MICF), Filming, Films, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: A brief inquiry into the insanity of filming a cops and robbers themed MV with the SEVENTEEN boys. This includes a nuddy-pants scene, white Russian smoking, the "weatherspoons date", and someone kneeling on their cock
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: A Bag Of Bash For Passion [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678627
Kudos: 7





	Come In, Your Time Is Up

**Author's Note:**

> I think the ending is very good :)  
> Now, the "weatherspoons date" reference. In England, there a running joke that most teenage dates are getting fingered up at the side of a weatherspoons

"Which dick decided this?" Chan huffed in a complaint to Junhui. SEVENTEEN had found out the theme of their new MV they were making. 

  
"You're not a fan?" Junhui quipped.

  
"Cops and fucking robbers, really?" Chan scowled bitterly. "You know the only thing dumber?"

  
Junhui shook his head.

  
"When they made the third, fourth and fifth "Rocky" movies."

  
Junhui burst out laughing. "So why are you so cross, then?"

  
"Because this fucking sucks." Chan's scowl became darker. 

  
-

  
"Can we have one scene where you don't choke on the cigarette?" Jeonghan whispered down to Jisoo. Jisoo nearly told him to fuck off. The opening scene of the MV showed Joshua lying down in a bed in a room that was set about British 1966; he was in a white vest and blue and white pinstriped sleeping pants with the covers half on him, smoking. But Joshua kept coughing so much that the lighting crew would shien the lamps around, looking for Joshua's lungs.

  
"It's fucking revolting." Jisoo whispered back. A grin blossomed on Jeonghan's face. "I need one of those fat cuban cigars or something. Like all the Narco's and Australian Prime Ministers have." He sighed. "You're not allowed to smoke in prison anyway, so this doesn't work. Cut the smoking scene; show someone getting beaten up or hanging themselves with their green tunics from the window bars."

  
Jeonghan rolled his eyes. "You're a misery." He told Joshua.

  
-

  
"Come in, you time is up." Seungcheol pointed the gun at Jeonghan's face. The shot got ruined by Vernon shouting out in English, "Suck piss!"

  
It took a couple of minutes for everyone to get back on their feet.

  
Chan had relaxed a bit. When they had first been informed of the set, he had absolutely hated it. But the production was actually quite sophisticated; the director had personally met them all, and Chan felt like a bit of a dick. Vernon been a prat had somehow broken the ice; they hadn't worked with these directors or producers before.

  
"Run again!" The director called. This time, the shot was taken.

  
-

  
"So...completely naked?" Jihoon's eyes widened over what Seokmin had found out on the sly about filming to be done with Seungkwan. Soonyoung was with him.

  
"Supposed to be completely naked, but he can have some swimming shorts on." Seokmin added.

  
"Fuck." Jihoon's eyebrows raised.

  
"Shh, we're not supposed to know." Soonyoung interjected. Jihoon looked at him.

  
"Well, don't tell anyone." He said.

  
Soonyoung looked at him indignantly.

  
The filming was to do be over three days. Later that night when they were all home, they pestered Seungkwan about what he had to be filmed doing while the rest of them were locked up in the green room.

  
"Well, what were you doing fingering one of the make-up girls?" Seungkwan said to Seokmin when he got irritated by twelve other members constant nattering. While the rest of them nearly died, Jihoon and Sooyoung's head swiveled around sharply to a guilty but pelased looking Seokmin. A warm blush filled up his face.

  
"SO THAT'S HOW YOU FOUND OUT, YOU TOTAL DICK!" Both Soonyoung and Jihoon yelled.

  
-

  
On the third and final day of filming, tragedy struck.

  
If a very funny one.

  
They had to film a scene of where Mingyu was crawling along a rooftop. All was well until he screamed and fell off the set, plunging down a two story gap in-between the production architecture. Everyone nearly died.

  
"Gyu!" Seungcheol yelled out, the first of SEVENTEEN to rush over with the crew and the company physicians, quickly followed up by Soonyoung and Wonwoo, then everyone else.

  
Forty minutes later, the sight they saw was Mingyu in a leg brace been half winched out on a hospital transport board by the bigger, stronger male members of the production crew and set coordinators. He was wrapped up like a mummy.

  
"Mingyu, what happened?!" Jisoo shouted out.

  
"I knelt on my cock!" Mingyu shouted back.


End file.
